


Bad Feeling

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer and the Reader have a teenage daughter going out on a date, when she crosses paths with one of their unsubs? Will they make it to her in time?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

You both knew it the first time you laid eyes on the kid; he was no good. You wish you had trusted your instincts and told her no. But Natalie was 18 years old, very responsible and she was her own person. Without any hard evidence, you felt it was wrong to keep her from living her life. And you’d almost lost her.

—————————-

Two days earlier.

“I really don’t have a good feeling about this, Y/N,” Spencer said worriedly.

You didn’t either, but you had no hard evidence that there was anything wrong with this kid, so how could you be those parents that said ‘no, absolutely not’ when you had nothing to go on? “I know, Spence, neither do I.”

—————————-

One hour after Natalie’s curfew, that same night.

You were at work nearly 24 straight hours working on the case of a unsub who was kidnapping, torturing and killing teenage girls over the course of two days, so you’d told Natalie to call you when she got home from her date, given you wouldn’t be there. It was 2:00 AM and she still hadn’t called.

Spencer came back into the conference room from his call to your daughter. “She still hasn’t answered,” he whispered to the room. Everyone looked up in fear. Natalie was a good kid; she was always on time, so she wouldn’t not call you.

“Garcia,” Spencer asked, “can you trace Natalie’s phone? See where she is?” With a few quick keystrokes, she triangulated Natalie’s phone. It was on the move. But it was on the move nearly 20 miles outside of the area she said she would be.

At that exact moment, the phone in Spencer’s hand buzzed. “She’s in trouble,” he panicked.

“How do you know?” you questioned, your heart rising in your throat. 

He turned the screen around to reveal the word you’d told her to use. In all capital letters:

ZUGZWANG

After Spencer had lost Maeve to an unsub nearly 20 years prior, you’d decided that word was a trigger for both of you and would immediately alert you to the fact that something was wrong. When Natalie started dating, and even before, you’d both told her that if anything was wrong and she needed help, to text you that word. She wouldn’t use it lightly.

Your brain was working a thousand miles a minute. It needed to work faster than ever before - or you’d lose your little girl. “Garcia, can you follow the phone and tap into the camera system nearby, see if you can catch a glimpse of the car she’s in?”

She brought up the feed on a couple of streets in a seedy area of the city. It wasn’t massively populated, but after a few minutes you saw it. It was the one piece of evidence you’d had about the case you were working on. One of the victims had escaped her captors and said the only thing she could remember was the car they were driving - a silver Nissan Titan. The only reason it stuck in her mind was because her parents had a red one, same make and model.

“Garcia, can you enhance the image of the person in the backseat?” he begged, hoping beyond all hope that his worst fear wouldn’t be realized. As the image cleared up, your heart fell and Spencer’s mouth dropped open.

“It’s her,” you cracked, “It’s Natalie. Oh my god, she’s in the back of the car with our unsub.” You fell backwards, being saved from hitting the floor by Emily, who’d caught you mid-fall.

“Focus, both of you,” she commanded, realizing someone had to keep their head straight. “She needs you at your best and you’ve taught her well. She’s calm in the backseat. We’re gonna find her.”

Spencer immediately wrapped his arms around your shaking body, whispering “We’re gonna get her back, Y/N. I promise.”

—————————-

After tracking the phone to a warehouse at the center of the city, the entire team rushed out, with Penelope hanging back to keep an eye on Natalie’s phone. Spencer told her to call immediately if the phone started to move again - and it did. 

“Spencer,” Garcia called in, “her phone is moving again, south down Lister Street.” You were in the driver’s seat and knew where Lister was so you veered left toward it. “He turned left on Boyd Avenue and then another left onto Sasoon Lane.” 

“Stay on the line, Garcia!” you implored.

“I’m not going anywhere, Y/N. We’re gonna find her,” she proclaimed, somewhat shakily. She was trying her best to keep calm for you, but you could feel the panic in her voice. “The signal is still on Sasoon Lane. It’s in another warehouse.”

Without putting on the siren and driving as quietly as you could, so as to not alert the unsub, you pulled up to the building with your gun out before you’d even parked the car. You and Spencer took the lead, guns drawn and ready to take down the bastard who dared take your daughter. He’d been in your house. Shook your hand. You didn’t need much provocation to kill him - the only thing keeping you from it to begin with was your job, otherwise the kid would be dead upon arrival.

As you entered the warehouse, you heard Natalie’s high-pitched screams from the floor above, at which point Spencer ran up the stairs with you and the rest of the team following close behind.

From behind the closed door, you heard the unsub scream, “Shut up! Shut your mouth!”

“Please don’t!” she hollered again.

You pushed Spencer aside to kick open to door. “FBI!” you screamed, immediately training your gun on his forehead. “Put your weapon down!” 

He was standing over your daughter, who had been strapped down to the table, with a knife to her throat.

“God, you’re both so stupid,” he laughed, “I was in your house. You’ve been tracking me for weeks and I walked right into the house of two of the FBI’s top agents.”

Spencer repeated your earlier command, “Put the weapon down. You’re done.”

In a blur, he said, “No, I’m not,” picked up the knife and attempted to bring it back down, but your aim was true and you hit him right between the eyes.

Natalie screeched, startled yet relieved. “Get me off of here, please,” she cried. Spencer ran to her, but you were frozen in place, your gun still aimed in the same area. With a reassuring touch, Emily took the gun from your hand and breathed, “It’s over. She’s gonna be ok.”

“Get me off here, please. Daddy!” she cried, as Spencer unstrapped her from the table. 

He openly sobbed, embracing your daughter and not letting go. “It’s okay, baby. We’re so sorry. It’s gonna be okay.” She collapsed into his arms and they fell to the floor, relieved.

You’d almost lost her, but luckily for you he’d gotten careless, not realizing she still had her phone - and underestimating yourself and Spencer, not only as FBI agents, but as parents.

The shock subsided and you ran to Natalie and Spencer, embracing them both. “Natalie, we’re so sorry!” you wept.

The rest of the team took care of the crime scene as the three of you stood in the middle of room, beyond grateful to have the opportunity to tell her how much you loved her.


End file.
